


Suddenly

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Fighting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, relationship insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Uruha's worries break out of him and Aoi disposes of them in a quick, effective way.





	Suddenly

Aoi groaned in frustration and shook his head.   
  
“Please don’t bring that up again.”   
  
Uruha slammed his chopsticks down onto the table.  
  
“ _‘Don’t bring it up’_?!” he snapped back, “What should I not bring up? Can I not tell you that I’m worried?”   
  
“You’ve been telling me everyday for the past three weeks, Uruha. Calm down.”   
  
Uruha gaped incredulously at the way Aoi continued to eat with an unnerving calmness.   
  
“I’ve been telling you everyday because I’m waiting for you to fucking answer me! I don’t want to believe you don’t care, Aoi.”  
  
The raven sat back in his chair and huffed out a sigh, giving Uruha an unintelligible look.   
  
“You know I care. The only thing I don’t understand is why you’re getting so caught up over it now.”   
  
“Yeah no, if you cared, you’d at least try to understand me.”   
  
Uruha got up, roughing a hand through his blond hair and staring out the kitchen window as if it was going to give him the answers Aoi lacked.  
  
“You’d at least…,” he repeated, despair sneaking into his voice, “accept that I want to do something about this and that I’m … that I’m unhappy with what we are, at the moment.”   
  
A chair scraped over wood behind him and the image of Aoi frowning at his back was as vivid in his mind as the lights of Tokyo outside the window.  
  
“What are we then?”  
  
Uruha’s jaw tensed visibly and he crossed his arms in front his chest, turning back around.  
  
“A secret.”   
  
Their hard gazes met for the briefest of seconds and Uruha wished it would’ve been enough to make Aoi _understand._ But he was as stubborn as he was talented and Uruha hated how he would rather chop his guitar’s neck off than lay his feelings out into the open.   
  
“A secret? Oh come on,” Aoi said and stepped away from the table, their dinner forgotten for now. “Don’t you think we’re exaggerating a little bit now?”  
  
“Exa- Are you kidding me? What the hell is _wrong_ with you, Aoi?!”   
  
There was a painful sting in Uruha’s chest as his eyes flickered back and forth between Aoi’s. At moments like these, he detested how black they were, dark like midnight and absolutely impervious.   
  
“You think I’m exaggerating when I say I hate every single day I have to spend in public?!”  
  
“Oh God Uruha, _please!_ ”   
  
“Because I do! I do, Aoi!”  
  
Their voices had risen considerably in volume but Uruha didn’t care. If it took yelling for Aoi   
to get it, he was going to get it.   
  
“You have no idea what it’s like having to hold back something that should be normal for us! You have no idea how it makes me feel when I have to stay on a distance no matter what damn TV recording or interview we’re doing. I can’t touch you let alone talk to you, I can’t smile at you, I can’t even god damn _look_ at you for longer than a second! How is it not driving you mad?!”   
  
Aoi recoiled, his eyes wide. What was happening? This wasn’t Uruha. Uruha was always calm and reserved and _in control._ What had he done that he hadn’t noticed?   
  
“Honey, please,” he tried to comfort, stepping forward and reaching out for the blond, “let me- “   
  
But Uruha merely scoffed and he lunged out, slapping Aoi’s hand away with an almost disgusted expression on his face that had Aoi flinching in surprise.  
  
“Don’t touch me,” he hissed, bridging the distance between them to poke his finger against Aoi’s chest.   
  
“And you have no idea because you don’t _see_ it. Because all you care about is music and the _fans_ and I-” Uruha heaved a breath, “I love you so god damn much for that but it’s tearing me _apart_ , I- “   
  
Uruha’s finger turned into fist and Aoi stumbled underneath the punch to his chest.  
  
“It’s destroying us, Aoi.”   
  
Silence fell upon the room.   
  
Uruha’s chest was heaving as he wiped angrily at tears that hadn’t fallen just yet. He wasn’t used to losing his temper like this and it broke Aoi’s heart to see him like this, knowing it was his fault. How had he been so blind? Had he really focused on the band too much for once?   
  
Uruha seemed defenseless as he stepped back eventually, weaker now that his storm of emotions had washed through the living room.   
  
“There’s no end to this,” he muttered, once again brushing fingers through his hair as he turned his back on Aoi. “For as long as we’re going to be in the band, it’s always going to be like this.”   
  
Aoi gulped, examining Uruha’s back. He was incredibly tense but simultaneously so curled up into himself, it scared the shit out of Aoi. Was he losing him?  
  
“Are you going to make me choose?”  
  
“What?”  
  
There was a deep frown between Uruha’s eyebrows as he faced Aoi again. Make him choose?   
  
“No, I couldn’t do that to you. The music is in your blood.”   
  
“Oh, so you think I love the band more than I love you?”  
Something tightened inside Aoi’s ribcage upon seeing the confused and disappointed look in Uruha’s eyes. Was that really what he thought of him?   
  
“We both know you do.”   
  
“You don’t know me as well as I thought then.”   
  
Uruha groaned, shaking his head. Where was this supposed to go?   
  
“For a moment I thought you’d understood.”  
  
“I have.”   
  
Uruha’s gaze snapped up as he heard footsteps and he watched, dumbfounded, how Aoi stalked out of the room. What was he up to now?   
  
God, he was exhausted. Rubbing his fingertips over his forehead, Uruha plonked down on one of the chairs by the table and propped his temple on one palm. Maybe Aoi was right, maybe he shouldn’t have brought it up in the first place. Maybe he was just overthinking things, making a mountain out of a dust speck.   
  
He’d thrown his doubts right at Aoi’s face and now it was going to be the end of him.   
Who wanted to be with someone who doubted their love?   
  
Fuck, he should’ve thought it through.   
  
It didn’t even take two minutes until Aoi returned and his sudden, unexpected look of determination piqued Uruha’s curiosity so he sat up.   
  
Aoi stopped right in front of him, staring him down for a few torturous seconds before he lifted his hand, revealing the silver ring from his jewelry line that had his name carved into the small black tile.  
Uruha’s brows furrowed. Was he supposed to read anything from this?  
  
“What are you tr- “   
  
“Marry me.”   
  
His heart stopped. He must have heard wrong. Aoi couldn’t be serious. Gulping heavily, Uruha glanced back and forth from the ring to Aoi’s face. There was such a confident look on it, it almost scared him. He _couldn’t_. Not so suddenly. This was just a knee-jerk reaction. Right?  
  
“Don’t … don’t be silly, Aoi,” he said, shaking his head as he tried to ignore his racing pulse, and the tiny flame of hope in it.   
  
“I’m not being silly, Kouyou.”   
  
_Oh God, he’s serious._   
  
Uruha didn’t think his eyes could go any wider but they grew to the size of saucers once Aoi got down on one knee. Uruha was _wheezing_ and his eyes began to burn like they were on fire.  
  
“I obviously don’t have a proper ring now so this one will have to make do but… I mean it,” Aoi said and held the ring on his palm out to Uruha. “You want official, I’ll give you official. It’s all or nothing, Kouyou. _Marry me._ ”   
  
He couldn’t explain what kind of power it was that Aoi had over him. There was something in his gaze that shook Uruha to his core, that sent his heart into a frenzy, had his lips shaking and his eyes tearing up. All his anger was vanishing, dissipated.   
  
“A-Are you…,” he begun, looking down at Aoi but he couldn’t form a coherent sentence if he tried, sobs breaking his words apart, “A-Are you being s-serious?”   
  
Aoi showed a smile and it was _that_ smile, the genuine, loving, heartwarming one that was reserved just for Uruha and that at some point, he was sure, had curing abilities.   
  
“A hundred percent,” he said and Kouyou broke into tears. He slid down from his chair and Aoi caught him, his soft laugh trilling through the air as he held Uruha close and then slowly helped him up to his feet.   
  
Uruha looked a mess but he was beautiful and it made Aoi wonder why _on earth_ this had taken him so long.   
  
“I’m sorry,” he spoke truthfully and brushed a stray strand of hair behind Uruha’s ear, “For being so inconsiderate of your feelings. I’ll do it right this time around, if you let me.”   
  
All Uruha managed in response was several sniffs and a quick row of nodding before Aoi was already taking his hand in his and slid the ring onto his finger. Was this… _real?_   
  
“I’ll get a nicer one in a few days, promise,” he chuckled and didn’t even let Uruha oppose (because honestly, the ring was perfect as it was). He raised up his chin and pressed their lips together, soon finding Uruha clinging to him as he succumbed to Aoi’s soft lips and the safe grip on his waist.   
  
Uruha was the nicest kind of breathless when they withdrew and he nestled his cheek to Aoi’s palm, listening to the words that made every fibre of his body palpitate.  
  
“There’s nothing more important to me in this world than you, Kouyou. And now it’s time to let the world know.”


End file.
